


THE SCENE

by Kim_desu_ga



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_desu_ga/pseuds/Kim_desu_ga
Summary: Eiji's first time.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 118





	THE SCENE

**Author's Note:**

> If you watch my TikToks (@japaneselynx) this is where it leads after ep 23

As Ash and Eiji got back, they almost immediately went to the bedroom. Ash kissed Eiji sweetly and reached up his shirt. He gently grabbed his waist and took one hand to put on his nape.

Ash laid Eiji down on the bed gently. Their kiss didn't part but turned to be a lot hotter and more passionate. He slightly parted before deciding to slowly kiss his way down to Eiji's neck where he was sensitive enough to have a moan come out of his mouth. But it sounded like he held back.

Luckily, Ash knew just the right move to make sure he wouldn't. Eiji felt instant pain and pleasure simultaneously as Ash bit down on his neck. He felt him suck and on the skin. He was sure, it was going to leave a mark on him. 

He felt too much pleasure as he held on tight to the blonde's hair and arm, to notice that he was being slowly stripped of his clothes. When he noticed, his shirt was already opened up and his belt was already unbuckled. He reached down and pulled up Ash's shirt from the hem then off of his head. Ash pulled them up so now, Eiji is sitting on the bed and Ash, kneeling in front of him as he took off his shirt while kissing and leaving marks all over his neck and collarbone.

Ash pulled away. "Eiji, I want to make this completely clear and consensual. Are you sure you're okay with me being your first time?" He asked. Eiji panted and nodded.

"Do you want me to do it with you or do you want to do it with me?" Eiji looked at him. "I want you to do it with me." he said, shy. "Okay then. I'll be gentle with you."

Ash had kissed down lower to his chest. He looked up at Eiji's brown eyes. Eiji panted as he stared back down. Ash carefully let his fingers touch the Japanese's sensitive nipples. He heard Eiji moan. He looked up to see him covering his mouth with his arm. Ash crawled closer to him and took his arm off. Eiji looked at him, confused.

"Don't stop them. I wanna hear you." Ash says. He kisses his way down again and continues what he was doing. He gently pulls off Eiji's pants. Ash held the back of Eiji's head and his back as he swiftly flipped them over. Now, Eiji sat on top of Ash, legs spread between his hips, arms around his neck, and his head buried between his neck and shoulder.

The only thing covering Eiji right now were Ash's hands and the thin sheet of blanket on the bed. Ash slithered his hands all the way down his back and massaged his muscles.

"You're a little buff down here, aren't you?" Ash teased. Eiji frowned and hit him weakly on the chest. "What? I'm just stating facts here?" Eiji pouted and buried his face back into Ash's shoulder. He was too occupied to notice that the blonde had reached out for the lube and wasn't prepared for the coldness of the liquid that was smeared on him.

Eiji held Ash tighter. "A-ash, wh-what is-" he stuttered, trying to look back. "It's nothing. It's just used for me to get into you easier." Ash explained. "Eehh?!" Again, he was too distracted only to feel his fingers slowly trace his rim.

"Wh-what are you-" Ash sighed. "You really have no clue about sex, do you?" He said as he pushed in two fingers. Eiji screamed.

'Shit, it was too sudden.' Ash thought. "Are you okay?" He asked. Eiji was still panting and holding on to him so tight.

"Eiji," he called out to the brown haired boy. "Tell me if you don't like it or if you want me to stop, okay? I don't want to force you into anything. If you don't like it, just say so. Tell me what you're feeling, okay?"

Eiji looked at the emerald he had for eyes. They were filled with plea and concern. He nodded. "It kinda hurts a little." He said. Ash smiled.

It took a while before Ash started pumping his fingers in and out of Eiji's entrance. Eiji could feel every movement, even after a few pumps and after loosening himself up. He moaned at every movement Ash made. This was before he felt a strange sensation all over his body. Ash seemed to notice and continued his ministrations.

"A-Ash...I-I need to..." He was cut off when Ash pulled out his fingers. Eiji moaned loudly and whined.

Eiji felt his member at his entrance. "Wait!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ash's neck. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm scared."

Ash gently stroked his hair. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm gonna be as gentle as I can, okay?" Eiji nodded

"If you really don't wanna do this, I want you to tell me, okay?"

"Okay"

"If you can't take it and it's getting too much for you, just say RED and I'll stop right away. Understand?" Eiji nodded. "Okay. Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Eiji let go of him and looked into his eyes. "Yes." He whispered.

Ash flipped them over so now, he was on top of Eiji, with them facing each other. "Ash," Eiji panted.

Ash thrusted into Eiji. Eiji moaned out loud. He wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Ash shushed him down and kissed the top of his head to calm him down. "Ash," Eiji cried.

"Eiji," Ash called out as he wiped the tears from Eiji's eyes. "It's gonna be okay. If you want me to pull out, just say so, okay? I wont force you to take this."

Eiji looked at him with teary eyes. He let his arms loose and cup his face before pulling him in for a sweet kiss. As he let go, he looked at his eyes and whispered, "I'm okay. You can move now."

Ash smiled. He started slow. He gave Eiji comforting kisses all throughout his chest to ease the pain. He started going a little faster which had them both moaning and groaning.

Ash felt relieved. He felt Eiji's legs shaking around his waist. He let himself kiss his neck, then chest, then collarbone, then up to his jaw, then his cheek before giving his a passionate and hot kiss on the lips. He never thought he'd see the day that something he's feared and hated his entire life could finally give him pleasure, joy and satisfaction.

Eiji could feel Ash's hands roam all around his body as he could only moan his name and moan more lewd sounds for him to hear. He's never felt so much pleasure and sensation at the same time. His body couldn't comprehend Ash's movements as he sped up again and the thrusts continued to be rougher. That's when he felt it. Unexpectedly, he let out a loud sound of satisfaction.

Eiji opened his eyes and looked into Ash's. "Does that feel good?" He asked. Eiji nodded. "Ash," he caught his attention. "Can I...call you Aslan?" He breathed.

Ash was slightly taken aback. He smiled and kissed Eiji. "Of course you can." He said.

"Aslan," Eiji called as Ash kept thrusting into him. His large calloused hands on his hips, pulling him in and helping him move. His constant reassurance and words he whispers to him to calm him down.

Eiji covered his eyes with one arm only to have Ash gently pry them off. He smiled as he cupped a cheek and kissed him once more. Eiji couldn't feel anymore pleasurable as Ash kept on hitting his prostate and playing with his member for who know how long.

"A-Aslan," he called out. "I-I think I-I'm about t-to-" he was cut off by Ash pulling them both up to a sitting position. This way, Eiji felt an unbelievable wave of pleasure. He wrapped his arms and legs around Ash tightly. This made it harder for him to move but he wanted Eiji to be as comfortable as he could be.

"A-As-Asl..." Eiji couldn't form proper words. His mind was practically melted now. "ASH!" He screamed as he felt something weird.

"Ash, I-I feel weird." He panted. Ash just continued his movements and played with his member a lot more. He rubbed, stroked and even teased the tip.

"Ash," Eiji whined. "It's okay, Eiji. Don't hold it in. Just let it out. All of it. I'm close too, so get ready." Ash whispered to his ear. Eiji couldn't bare it anymore and came on Ash's hand as he could also feel the warmth inside himself from being filled up.

Eiji panted and could feel his toes uncurl but his arms and legs were still wrapped around him. Ash laid him down on the bed before he pulled out, letting the viscous white fluid leak out of his entrance. 

They panted and looked at each other. They smiled. Ash crawled to him to kiss his neck. "Did you like it?" He whispered. "Yes, very. I liked it very much. But I kinda feel weird down there."

Ash felt guilty for that. He picked up Eiji bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up then," he said as he shut the door.

Ash played with Eiji's hair as he slept and laid in bed with new sheets on. He smiled and pulled him in for an embrace.

Just like that, Ash drifted off to sleep with Eiji in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making this.


End file.
